The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
The field of tissue engineering has recently emerged as a strong player in the field of regenerative medicine. Due to their unique properties, hydrogels are ideal candidates for use in tissue engineering applications. Hydrogels are relatively easy to synthesize and they are biocompatible. Hydrogels also allow for the adsorption of biologically active molecules that can influence cellular behavior as well as allow for the mass transport of nutrients and waste. Their similarities with the extra-cellular matrix in structure and sometimes in chemical composition, and their ability to sustain viable and proliferating cells, are desired qualities that hydrogels exhibit for the application of tissue constructs. Their high promise have driven scientists to synthesize structures that are used to mimic tissues that play central roles in our bodies, such as liver tissue, neural tissue, etc.